Odiadas hormonas adolescentes
by HazelChase
Summary: ¿James Potter darse por vencido? ¡Nunca! Puede que esté en su séptimo año y Lily lo haya rechazado de mil maneras, pero él no descansará hasta conquistar a la pelirroja de sus sueños. Este fic participó del reto "Parejas al azar" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black" EDITADO.


— ¡Lily, sal conmigo!

Esa frase que dije tantas veces. Esa frase que he gritado, escrito y hasta cantado en más de una ocasión. Esa frase que lo único que ansía es una respuesta afirmativa… De acuerdo, eso sonó cursi.

En fin, me presentaré; soy James Potter, curso mi séptimo año en Hogwarts y mientras te digo esto pienso en lo estúpido que sería que no me conocieses, ya que… ¡Soy James Potter, y soy jodidamente cool!

—Te juro, Potter, que aprenderé a hablar japonés por ti ¡A ver si de esa manera entiendes que no saldré contigo!

Y esa hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes que ven ahí, se llama Lily Evans.

Mi hermosa novia (aunque ella niegue serlo) es conocida en Hogwarts por su talento en Pociones y Encantamientos. También es conocida por su dulzura con los que son más pequeños que ella (no por nada fue prefecta de Gryffindor, y ahora Premio Anual), pero por sobre todas las cosas, es conocida por su supuesto odio hacia mí (aunque dudo que lo haga, ya que últimamente se ha comportado algo… ¿diferente? ¿Es eso posible?).

Se preguntaran: Oh, sexy James ¿Por qué sigues invitándola a salir si te detesta? ¿Acaso eres masoquista? ¿Un amante del dolor?

La respuesta corta y sin sentimiento es que soy un Potter, y un Potter jamás se da por vencido…. Y la respuesta también corta, pero un poco más "emotiva" es que la quiero, y mucho.

Seguramente pensaran, ¿cómo puedes querer a alguien que, de cierto modo, apenás conoces y repite una y otra vez que te detesta?.. No lo sé, es algo involuntario…

El amor es algo involuntario.

—Mira, Evans… —Le dije, mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a ella, logrando que se sonrojara… Esperen un segundo, ¿se había sonrojado? ¿Y por mí? –…he esperado por seis años, y lo único que te pido es una oportunidad. Ya paso un mes desde que iniciaron las clases, ¡y todavía no has aceptado salir conmigo! No quiero perder más tiempo. He cambiado, te lo aseguro, pero necesito que me des una oportunidad de demostrártelo, te lo ruego, ¡déjame demostrarte que cambié!... En fin, ¿vienes el sábado a Hogsmeade conmigo?

Sí, estoy seguro que soné desesperado.

Me había sorprendido a mí mismo con semejante discurso, ¿el amor había hablado por mí? ¿O las hormonas juveniles? Esta última me parecía la más razonable, la más lógica.

Aunque lo que paso a continuación me sorprendió aun más.

Lily negó con la cabeza, en un gesto que a mí parecer significaba "No cambiaras más". Me miro directo a los ojos por un instante y dijo —De acuerdo, saldré contigo... —Ella suspiró y noté que sonreía -, ¡pero no hagas que me arrepienta!

Yo no cabía en mi felicidad, ¡la prefecta perfecta saldría conmigo! Si ella era conocida en Hogwarts principalmente por su odio hacia mí, ahora seria conocida por su bipolaridad (de acuerdo, tampoco tan exagerado), pero… ¡aceptó salir conmigo! ¿Comprenden lo asombroso que es eso?

No se me ocurrió otra cosa más que tomar su delicado rostro con mis manos y besarle la frente. Ella sonrió, algo sorprendida, y escuché como todos los que me rodeaban estallaban en aplausos. Entre ellos estaban tres caras que me miraban orgulloso: Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Y me encontré prerguntándome ¿por qué aplaudían? ¿Acaso era tan extraño? No me importaba.

—Te juro solemnemente… —Dije mientras buscaba su mirada. —, que será la mejor cita de toda tu vida.

* * *

¡HOOLA!

Tal vez se preguntarán, ¿por qué diablos subes esta historia otra vez? Ya que... bueno, es la segunda vez que la subo.

La respuesta es muuy simple: Creo que ahora, unos meses después (y ya con 13 años) mi ortografía y redacción han mejorado bastante. ¡En la otra historia me faltaron un montón de tildes, y había partes que estaban muy mal escritas! Así que acá estoy, dispuesta a mejorar este fic xD

¡Espero que les guste!:3

-AnneHerondale.-

PD: La historia "original" tiene el nombre "Malditas hormonas".


End file.
